Call of the Sea
by Caladhiel999
Summary: Baelfire was not the only one Captain Hook fished out of the water that day. Kilia is a woman with a fiery personality and a good heart, she may have met her match in Killian Jones. Rated M for Language, Drinking, Violence and Sexual Scenes.
1. Men Overboard!

Call of the Sea

Written By: Caladhiel Alcarin

Chapter 1

Men Overboard!

"Men overboard!"

Killian Jones looked up to the crows nest and then looked out to the sea. The light was shining on two people. A young boy no older than 14 and a young woman who appeared to be about 20 or 21 years old.

"Bring them up!" shouted the captain.

Killian walked down as they were brought on board the Jolly Roger. The woman had dark hair with dark red weaved into it. Her eyes were closed and her face was pale, her lips dry no doubt from days at sea. The boy looked to be in the same condition, only looked more familiar to Killian.

"Bring them below deck. Tell me when they come around."

"Aye captain."

Killian went to his cabin and picked up the drawing of Milah. His thoughts went back to the boy. Could he be the Crocodile's son? Killian shook his head and decided to try and sleep.

Kilia's POV

I slowly opened my eyes. I was lying on something soft. I saw the boy and immediately sat up.

"Wake up! Come on wake up." I hissed.

He opened his eyes and looked around.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"I don't know. On some ship but I want you to stay behind me if…"

"Oi! They're awake! Get the captain!"

I pushed the boy behind me and looked at the man. We were on board a pirate ship! I was weak, tired, hungry and thirsty and in no shape to fight off any pirates. But I would die protecting the boy.

"You never told me your name." he said.

"Kilia."

"I'm Baelfire."

I smiled at him.

"I won't let anything happen. I promise."

"I can help."

Before I could answer I was grabbed and brought up on deck. I struggled and bit at the pirates.

"We've got ourselves a lively one!"

I saw them bring up Baelfire.

"Let him go!"

"That's enough!"

I looked over. A man about my age walked forward. He wore a shirt that was opened enough to see his chest and he wore a long coat made of leather. His eyes were the bluest I had ever seen. He had only one hand, the other was a hook. I started to struggle again and managed to free myself from the pirate. I grabbed Baelfire and pushed him behind me.

"Who are you!?" I asked.

The man smiled, I did not like the meaning behind it.

"We're the ones who saved your life."

I narrowed my eyes.

"Who are you?"

"Killian Jones, captain of this here fine vessel. Although I am more commonly known as Hook. Captain Hook."

He mocked bowed and I glared.

"Well I've introduced myself I think it's only fair you tell me your name lass, and your son's."

"Kilia. And he isn't my son."

"Brother?"

"No, I am not related to him. But I won't let him be hurt by anyone especially the likes of you."

The men laughed and sniggered. Hook raised his brows and looked around.

"The likes of us? Well mates, I think we've given the lass the wrong idea."

Hook walked forward.

"Tell me, Kilia was it? If I wanted to hurt you, why would have bothered to save your life, and the lad's?"

I would not yield.

"I know about Pirates! My parents were killed by pirates! I won't make the same mistake they did."

"Bloody hell lass! I'm not going to hurt you. What could I gain from hurting your or the boy? What's your name lad?"

He stepped forward fearlessly.

"Baelfire!"

Something in Hook's eyes changed. I pulled him back and he looked at me. I shook my head and looked back at Hook.

"Boat approaching!"

The captain ran to the edge of the ship and then looked at Baelfire.

"If you want to keep him safe then you need to let me hide him."

"What?"

"If you don't let me hide him they'll take him!"

Hook grabbed Baelfire and took him below. Before I could do anything he was back and people were coming aboard. They were looking for Baelfire.

"She was hanging onto him."

Hook looked at me. I thought for sure he would give me away.

"We found her floating in the water. No boy."

They started to search the ship.

"Mr. Shmee!"

A round man with a red hat went forward.

"Take her to my cabin and get her cleaned up. Just because these lads are searching my ship doesn't mean we can't give her a little help."

The man walked up to me. He didn't seem like a pirate at all.

"This way miss."

I had no choice but to follow him or else they might think something was wrong. I took a bath and then was given some clean cloths. I wondered why he had women's clothing when there hadn't been any woman on board. At least not that I'd seen. I looked around the cabin. It was cozy I would admit that. I looked at the desk. I felt a sting of excitement when I saw all the maps. I had always wanted to sail the sea and see unknown places. On the edge of the desk there was a picture of a woman. She was beautiful. Her hair was long and fall down her shoulders in waves. She looked a lot like…..

"Baelfire." I whispered.

"Snooping around the captain's cabin?"

I jumped and dropped the drawing.

"I…"

He was smirking.

_ Why is he always smirking!?_

"So you can see it? The resemblance between your lad and her."

I looked at the drawing again.

"That's his mother. Milah."

I put the drawing down.

"Did you kill her and then keep this as a memory?"

His eyes widened in anger. They were a darker blue now. I quickly realized I'd said something very wrong.

"You want to know who kill her?! It was her own husband! The same one who took my hand! The same one I will kill to avenge her!"

I was shocked.

* * *

**This is my first Once Upon a Time story, so it may not be as good as my other ones but I had a sudden stroke of inspiration to try it. So go easy and if there is something I missed please let me know!**


	2. A Pirate?

Chapter 2

A Pirate?

I moved away as he walked forward. I reached for the door handle but something stopped me.

"You loved her." I said.

He didn't look at me.

"Does that surprise you?"

"You're a pirate…."

"Just because I'm a pirate doesn't mean I don't have feelings, desires…..dreams. I'm still a man lass. I didn't kill your parents and I haven't killed anyone in my life. The only one I want to kill is your lad's father."

I looked down. I felt bad.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know…..she's beautiful though. Baelfire is going to be a handsome man when he grows up."

He didn't say anything and he didn't look at me.

"I get it. Your desire for revenge. I wanted it for my parents….until I realized I was wasting my life and they wouldn't have wanted that. They would have wanted me to follow my heart and sail the seas like I always wanted." He looked at me. "But killing Baelfire's only parent…it won't change anything. It won't bring Milah back."

I turned and once more reached for the door handle.

"We aren't all cutthroats lass."

I almost didn't hear him. I turned and looked at him. His back was to me.

"How did she die?"

He tensed.

"He ripped her heart from her chest and crushed it. She died in my arms."

I looked down again.

"No one should have to go through that. Not even a man who calls himself a pirate. I was wrong about you. I always though pirates had no honor and were murderers and thieves. I guess I let my anger and grief cloud my judgment. I suppose I should thank for showing me different Captain Jones."

He looked at me with curiosity. His previously dark blue eyes gone light again.

"That's a short time to change your opinion."

I smiled a bit.

"I've always tried to see the good in people."

I walked forward and held out my hand.

"Thank you for saving my life Captain Jones."

He seemed surprised, but he gave me the crooked smile and shook my hand.

"Your welcome lass. But I hope you know I didn't do it for free."

I smirked.

"I figured as much. What do you want?"

"How about a little kiss?"

I laughed and shook my head.

"I don't think so."

"Well then you'll have to work for me for a while."

"Oh really?"

He chuckled darkly and walked forward.

"Oh yes! You'll have to sail the seas with me and my crew."

"Hm."

"You'll have to learn to fight like a pirate. And maybe I'll help you find the ones who killed your family."

I looked at him.

"Why would you help me with something like? Don't you have your own revenge to plan?"

He smirked and led me to the little window.

"Do you know where we are lass?" I shook my head. "This is Neverland. There is no time here. We won't grow old."

My eyes widened.

"Really? I've heard of places like this, but I was always told from other sailors that they were too dangerous to be anywhere near them."

"Aye they are, but not for a pirate."

I had to smile.

"Well I do owe you my life. Alright then captain, I'll stay on your ship, but I expect to be treated like an equal and nothing less."

"Of that I can assure you lass."

"Good. And my name is Kilia….not lass."

"Aye Kilia. Might just call you Ki for short."

I scowled and he smirked.

"Where is Baelfire?"

"Below deck. Don't tell him about Milah…"

"I wasn't going to."

"Since you are indeed a woman, you shall have the privilege of staying in my cabin until I can accommodate you with your own."

I smirked, thanked him and then left and found Baelfire. He looked at me and smirked.

"Are you a pirate now too?"

I laughed and tousled his hair.

"I do owe them my life, same as you do."

"Why do they want me? That shadow wanted the boys back there too."

"I don't know, but I won't let them have you I promise."

He nodded.

Killian's POV

That lass had a real fire in her. She would make one hell of a pirate. She reminded me a little of Milah, but just the was she glared at me. Those lost boys would be back to look for Milah's son. He looked like her, and he had that same fearless attitude. I slammed my fist down on the table. He would be the perfect way to get to the Crocodile!

_ But how could I possibly use Milah's son like that!?_

I shook my head. And looked out at the sea. Kilia's words rang in my head.

_ It won't bring her back._

I sighed. I knew it wouldn't bring Milah back, but at least she would be avenged. That would bring me some peace. I took a deep breath and smiled a bit. Nothing called to me more than the open sea. I started to wonder if maybe Kilia felt the same as I did about the sea. What she said started to make sense. I had been in Neverland for years without pausing to think about anything else beside Milah's revenge. There was a knock on the door.

"Yes?"

I should've known it would be her.

"You said I could sleep here and I'm tired so."

I nodded but she looked around.

"Where are you sleeping?"

"I doubt I'll be getting any sleep tonight. The lost boys might come back."

She shrugged and jumped into the bed. I almost laughed when I saw her snuggled up under the blankets. I smirked and she closed her eyes. She yawned and said,

"Good night Captain."

"Good night Ki."


	3. Part of the Crew

Chapter 3

Part of the Crew

Kilia's POV

The rocking of the ship had helped me fall asleep. When I woke up Killian was at his desk writing something. I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"Morning lass."

"I told you my name is….."

"Kilia yes I know. It's a habit of mine. Come with me."

I was not fully awake yet but I followed him anyway. We went onto the deck and he whistled.

"Listen here you lot! Kilia is part of this crew as of today! I expect she will be treated with respect and be regarded as an equal!"

"Aye captain!" said many of them.

Others simply nodded and Killian smiled at me.

"There you go Ki."

I smirked and shook my head.

"If you want food I suggest you hurry before it's gone."

At those words I ran for the food.

Killian's POV

She was a quick one, that would definitely help her on my ship. I just hoped she was strong, she would need to be. When the boy came up he smiled at Kilia. She snatched some food for him and they sat down on the steps. She laughed at something he said and I smiled a bit, she had a wonderful laugh, full of life.

"Baelfire."

The boy looked at me and I waved him up. Kilia followed him, I assumed to make sure I didn't hurt him.

"Ever sailed a ship before lad?"

He shook his head and I smirked.

"I know nothing of sailing."

"Oh once you get your bearings it's as easy as pie."

I pulled him forward in front of the wheel and he smiled. I started to carve into the helm.

"The left side is called port, and the right side, is called starboard." I stepped back. "Now, go…..two notches port."

Kilia's POV

Baelfire turned the ship and I smiled. Killian laughed and tousled his hair.

"Well done mate! You were born with the sea in your blood."

"Thanks."

Killian turned his blue eyes on me.

"Just like Ki."

Baelfire smiled at me and I winked. Killian became serious.

"You spoke of your mother's fate…..and your father? What became of him? You said he left you."

I turned my eyes on Killian and then Baelfire.

"It's a long story."

Killian nodded and walked forward.

"It's one that I know well. When I was a boy, my father and I boarded a ship with plans to travel the realms. One morning….I awoke and he was gone. Turned out he was a fugitive. He fled in the middle of the night to avoid capture."

Baelfire looked at him.

"He abandoned you?"

Killian looked at him and then out to sea.

"Aye….that he did."

There was a moment of silence before Baelfire spoke.

"If I tell you something, will you promise not to tell the crew? They might become frightened." Killian nodded. "My father…the reason why I don't speak of him…..is because he's the dark one. He once was a man, but when I got drafted to the Ogre Wars, he wanted to protect me. So he went in search of the Dark One's dagger. And once he got it, he grew obsessed with the power it gave him."

Killian looked at him.

"He draws his power from a dagger?"

"Yes….it's the only weapon that can kill him. And the only thing he truly cares about anymore. He chose it over you. My papa abandoned me too."

Killian had him take the wheel again and I could practically see the wheels in his head turning. I closed my eyes and shook my head.

_ Bae….you have sealed your father's death._

Killian's POV

Baelfire and Kilia had been on my ship for no more than a week. At least it felt like a week. Time felt different in Neverland. That day Kili came to me as I steered the ship.

"Are you really still going to try and kill his father? After hearing that story and telling him of your father?"

"Aye. Especially now. He abandoned his son and killed Milah. He destroyed his family and Baelfire's life."

"Don't pretend you're doing this for anyone but yourself and Milah!" she snapped.

I looked at her angrily. I opened his mouth to speak but then Bae came up from below and waved a sword at me.

"Murderer!"

"Calm down Bae! What's this about?"

He held up the drawing of Milah.

"I can explain…"

"You destroyed my family!"

"No I didn't! I loved her!"

"Liar!"

"Bae no!" Kilia said.

He ignored her.

"Your mother chose to go with me. And we always talked about going back for you someday. That's why we were in port! She went back to look for you. That's when your father killed her."

"NO!"

"It's the truth! He ripped her heart out and crushed it right in front of me. Perhaps fate has brought us together so I can make good on those plans. We can live a life together as Milah wanted us too. As a family."

He tried to get closer but Bae moved back.

"NO! You stay away from me! You used me! You wanted to kill my father!"

"Yes….I did."

"You tore apart my family. As sure as if you ripped her heart out yourself!"

The look in Killian's eyes made my heart break for him. He looked broken.

"Bae don't…"

"Take me back to my real family! The darkness."

"I can't. It's not possible to leave Neverland. But you can stay here under my protection…."

"I'd rather fend for myself….than be with you. I want off this ship…..pirate!"

He walked off crying and Kilia tried to talk to him.

"Call for the lost boys." I ordered.

Kilia's POV

I whipped around and looked at him.

"What are you doing?"

"He said he wants off the ship."

I glared at him and went to try and talk some sense into Bae.

"Bae….you don't have to do this."

"How can you take his side?"

"I'm not taking anyone's side! He loved your mother."

"You believe him!"

"Did you see how hurt he looked when you were shouting at him? He called for the Lost Boys! If they take you away we'll never see each other again, and who knows what they'll do to you."

"Are you staying here or coming with me?"

I wasn't going to be able to change his mind. I stood up and went to try my luck with Killian.

In the end it was no use. As night fell Bae came up with a sack. He was looking over the portside and Killian walked over.

"Your prepared I see."

"Just drop me off anywhere."

"Oh you really think you can survive on your own?"

"I've never been given a choice."

"Well you have one now. You can stay with me, the crew and Ki."

Bae looked at him.

"Anywhere will do."

He looked away.

"I get you're angry. But it doesn't have to end like this. This ship can be your home, your family. Just say the word." Bae started to shake his head. "It's not too late to start over. I can change Bae….for you…."

He whispered something else I didn't hear and Bae turned to him.

"You say that. But I know you'll never change. Because all you care about is yourself."

He walked away and Killian just stood there. Then suddenly he said,

"Thank you."

Bae turned around again. Killian turned and walked towards him.

"For reminding me what I'm all about. Killing your father."

As he turned away the lost boys climbed up behind him.

"NO!"

I ran forward but a few of the other crew members grabbed me.

"You're letting me go." Bae said.

"How do you figure that?"

"You always hated my father, but you never realized you were just like him!"

The lost boys took him away and I shouted for him.

"Bae! No! Bring him back! Please bring him back!"

He looked at one of the lost boys.

"You have the boy…he will be pleased."

They left and I struggled.

"Bae!" I cried.

I knocked the pirates down and tried to jump over the side of the ship. Hook caught me around the waist.

"No Ki!"

"Shut it!"

I punched him in the stomach and he staggered back.

"How could you!?"

"If you jump in that water you'll be at the mercy of those bloody mermaids!"

"You were willing to let Bae go! He's 14 years old!"

"Kilia listen to me! You're part of this crew…."

"NO! I'll stay on your ship Hook…..for one year….then I'll take my chances with the mermaids."

I walked away, tears streaming down my face as I did.


	4. Killian

Chapter 4

Killian

I didn't go to his cabin. I went below to where everyone else slept. I cried and I didn't care who heard or saw me. I'd promised Bae I would protect him, and I had failed.

"Kilia?"

"Get away!"

"Just let me explain…"

"GO AWAY HOOK!"

He slammed or kicked the wood of the ship. I didn't care that he was angry. I thought he was different from other pirates….I guess I was wrong.

Killian's POV

No matter how many times I tried to talk to her she wouldn't listen. Bae was her friend and I just let him go. I didn't want to lose Kilia. She was really the only friend I had.

_ Do I really only think of her as a friend? Do I feel something more for her?_

I sighed and focused on the seas ahead. I had to find a way out of Neverland. Now that I knew how to kill the Crocodile I had to get to him. I decided to risk going ashore.

"We're heading ashore! Shmee you're with me, the rest of you mind the ship!"

"Aye captain."

Shmee came to me.

"Are you sure that's a good idea captain? Setting foot on that island?"

"We have to get off this Island. There has to be a way and I think we'll find it on that cursed Island."

He nodded and we sailed for shore.

Kilia's POV

I heard him say he was going ashore and I started to think I might be able to make an escape. This was quickly replaced by the memory of the fact there was nowhere for me to go. At least not for year.

I sat there until it got dark, and I knew he still had not returned. I started to get a little worried so I went up on deck and found a lot of the crew looking out at the Island.

"They have not returned?" I asked.

"No, and that island is dangerous at night." said one.

I started to think that maybe, just maybe he went to get Bae back. I knew what I had to do.

"I'm going to need a 2 swords."

They all looked at me in shock and confusion.

"I can find my way around and I have a photographic memory, which means I remember everything I see. I owe your captain my life, so I am not going to just sit here. That is not the kind of woman I am."

They didn't argue and they handed me the two swords and I took some rope and medical supplies then left. I managed to find his tracks and it did not take me long after that to find him. He was passed out with a flask in his hand. I sighed and shook my head. Mr. Shmee was tied up. I walked forward and cut him free.

"What happened?"

"A fairy happened." he grumbled.

I looked back at Hook.

"Can you make your way back to the ship?" I asked.

He nodded and I sent him away. I looked at Hook and sighed and shook my head.

"Idiot." I muttered.

I walked over and knelt down beside him.

"This is not going to be fun." I groaned.

I put his arm around my shoulders and then hauled him up. I managed to make my way back to the ship without any problems.

"What happened Kilia?" asked one man.

"Rum happened. Open the door to the cabin please."

I got him into his cabin and put him on his bed. He was going to be sick when he woke up. Even though I was beyond angry with him, I did owe him my life. I had someone bring me lots of water because he would need it, and I cleaned the dirt off his face. When I was done I went and stood near the little window. I leaned against the wall and sighed.

"Please be safe Bae." I whispered.

Killian's POV

I slowly opened my eyes and saw a beautiful woman standing by the window. It might have been the rum, but she looked bathed in a bright light.

"Ki?" I asked.

She turned her face towards me and walked forward. She wasn't smiling and when I blinked the light disappeared. I tried to sit up but she pushed me down.

"Lie still. You drank too much and if you try and sit up you'll wish you hadn't." she said.

She handed me a glass of water and I drank it.

"I'm sorry Kilia. I'm so sorry."

She looked at me.

"I gave Bae up to them and I shouldn't have. I'm just…..I'm just so sorry."

Kilia's POV

I believed he was sorry. I slowly took his hand and he looked at me in surprise.

"It's alright. I just hope what you did doesn't cost Bae his life. Though I doubt it will, he's strong." I said.

I stood up but he grabbed my hand again. I didn't look at him.

"Sometimes I think it's my fault that Milah died. Now I know it is. I should've never let her come on board, then maybe she would still be alive."

I sat back down and he sat up. He didn't look like he was in pain.

"I told you not to sit up."

He smirked.

"I'm a pirate lass, I've been drunk before."

"That's not something to be proud of just so you know."

He shrugged and I shook my head. I realized I was still holding onto his hand. I looked down but he didn't seem to have a problem with it. I looked back into his eyes.

"It wasn't your fault. Milah chose to go with you because she loved you. You gave her a great life on the sea I'm sure of it. Everything happens for a reason."

I looked away and when I looked back his face was closer to mine.

"So then I assume there was a reason I was the one who found you floating in the sea that day?" he asked.

His eyes searched mine.

"Y-yes." I managed to say.

He wasn't smirking and he wasn't smiling. He just stared into my eyes.

"What reason do you think that was?" He whispered.

"I don't know."

He leaned closer.

"Oh I think you do…..I think we both know."

I jumped back and turned away.

"Kilia?!"

"No! Don't!"

I heard him get up and walk towards me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you or make you uncomfortable."

I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself.

"Ki?"

I took a deep breath and then turned to face him.

"I'm no one's second choice." I said.


End file.
